


Steady like the Stars

by SkyCommander



Category: The Shannara Chronicles (TV)
Genre: F/F, Pure fluffy smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-25 21:29:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7547863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyCommander/pseuds/SkyCommander
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pure fluffy birthday smut</p>
            </blockquote>





	Steady like the Stars

**Author's Note:**

> I'm princess rover trash. Sorry if it's a bit ooc. I tried.

The past few months had been rough, both on Amberle and on Eretria. It hadn't been particularly easy on anyone, for that matter, but they could worry about the rest of the people tomorrow, just like they were earlier, and yesterday, and the day before and so on and so forth. They had given so much of themselves to the people, many not even their own, and they continued to demand more more more out of the three teenagers. 

Quickly after being freed from the tree they realized that saving the world from demons once was not enough, they must continue to fight against the heinous creatures as they found new ways to try to destroy the world, first through Bandon then through those outside the Four Lands. 

But tonight, as it was the night of Amberle's twentieth birthday, they decided it was time to take care of themselves. Their first adventure revealed feelings between the princess and the rover that neither had thought possible. Time as a tree and learning all of the secrets of life taught Amberle first hand that absence makes the heart grow fonder. She spent months stuck inside the tree, with far too little to remember Eretria by, in her opinion, until the girl came swooping in with her newly acquired army of Armageddons and their rich knowledge of magic. A quick spell released Amberle from the tree and allowed it to live, keeping the demons imprisoned for the most part. 

They beat all of the odds; hatred between races, opposite social classes, being trapped as a tree, taking power as an unheard of but incredibly powerful race, and saving the world a few times in there. Now was their chance to get something great out of this life they were trapped in. 

Now was time to make up for all they had been forced to give up, time for Amberle and Eretria to simply be, and be together. 

The door to Amberle's quarters swung open, and was quickly kicked shut. Gentle hands roamed the princess's body, one landing itself at the woman's hairline and the other on her waist, fingers teasing towards her lower back. A gentle moan broke from the her throat only to be muffled by the lips caressing her own. 

Amberle rarely had time to admire the gentler side of Eretria as she did now. 

Upon initial introduction to the girl, she never would have expected this as an outcome. She was giving her all to the rover that threw a knife at her head within milliseconds of hearing her. 

As they stumbled together toward the bed, she couldn't be more grateful, however. The turn of events led her to her favorite thing in the world, and there's no way she could regret that. 

Eretria bumped Amberle's legs against the foot of the bed and broke her lips' hold to guide the woman down onto the bed. Amberle's hold on Eritrea's waist gently tugged the rover on top of her as she lay back. 

"You're amazing," spilled from the princess's kiss swollen lips. 

A laugh fell from Eretria's own and she pulled away, "And you're a bit tipsy, now aren't you?"

Amberle pulled her lover back down to her lips and kissed them softly. "Not in the slightest, in fact. A princess never drinks in excess when in the company of nobility. Now, kiss me, rover. It's my birthday."

"Well, how can I refuse such a request, princess." She smiled and kissed her girl. 

Their kisses were long and languid, moving together in synchrony. They lay like that for many minutes, simply enjoying each others company. Eventually, hands began wandering again. Eretria's hands made their way up to Amberle's shoulders, gently prodding at the strap of her blue gown. 

Amberle broke their kiss once more, laughing, "Okay I'll take it off but we have to get up. I didn't exactly wear the most practical dress for removing in bed."

Eretria rolled off of her girlfriend, frowning slightly. "And how come?"

"Well you'll excuse my mistake if you understand that I wasn't exactly anticipating getting to finally please you in all the ways you deserve, given our past interruptions." Amberle watched Eretria roll her eyes as she stood to help her undress. 

The dress was pushed from Amberle's shoulders and fell to her waist. As soon as Amberle undid the buckles at her waist the dress fell the rest of the way to the ground and she turned towards Eretria and began unfastening her dress. It was simple enough as it was only held up by a couple of clips at the neckline. It quickly slipped away and the chosen returned her attention to their conversation and Eretria's reaction. 

She laughed and reassured the rover-turned-queen, "Don't worry; the moment I realized it might be even a remote possibility, I had the guards seal off the entire wing," she laughed. For a moment the rover's mouth just lay gaping open. 

She quickly snapped back to herself and grinned, "I can't wait till they finish my castle."

"They're building you a castle? What for?" Amberle led her love back to the bed and positioned them further up it this time, so that all body parts were on it. 

"I didn't tell you? Officially, to say that we have a kingdom, as we are a proud people, and everyone else is doing it. Unofficially, so that I can fuck you in every. Single. Room." She punctuated each word with a smouldering kiss, "just as I should be; right here, right now." And with that, the girl ceased talking and began trailing kisses all over her birthday girl's face, across her cheek and jaw and down to her ear before nibbling on it gently. For her efforts she received a soft whimper. 

She took her lips and moved them elsewhere, knowing she would get a much more generous gift just above her pulse. Surely enough, she was gifted with a needy keen. She moved her hands from their resting positions, one in Amberle's hair and one on her ribs, into action. Her right hand moved with her mouth, both down to Amberle's chest, and her left moved to entwine with the princess's hand. She sucked a nipple into her mouth and rolled her thumb over the other one, doing little more than tease it. 

They were moving closer into unfamiliar territory, and though they knew they wouldn't be interrupted, neither could shake the feeling they would be. It had happened too many times to count, and so, so many of those times were just as Eretria was about to treat Amberle to the greatest gift she could give her. 

Eretria continued licking, kissing and nipping gently on Amberle's nipple, knowing it would get her incredibly close to her peak, but not close enough. When she felt Amberle tensing beneath her and heard whimpers begin to come a little louder, she switched nipples and trailed her hand down the older girl's body. Her teeth nipped at the nipple at the same time that her middle finger made contact with Amberle's drenched core and tapped her clit. The girl tensed every fibre of herself before she fell over the edge to two fingers gently circling her, trembling for minutes as her orgasm rolled over her, Eretria never stopping her actions. Finally, the girl felt Amberle relax beneath her body and she pulled her mouth back from the swollen chest. 

Eretria took note of the flush that spread from toes to nose of her lover and smiled sweetly at her, showing the side so few people get to see. She blushed at realising she was one of so few who had ever seen Amberle like this. 

A goofy grin slowly smeared its way onto the older woman's face. She hummed contentedly and tried to lift her arms to encircle her lover. It didn't take long for her to realize that they were about as useful as a wet noodle. She let them flop back to the bed and giggled. "I promise I'll return the favor as soon as I can use those again." 

Eretria just hummed and quirked her lips a bit. "This isn't a one for one situation, princess. I give you my all, and you give me yours. That's how we decided this would work, and it has so far. But, I can still use my arms and you still know words that aren't my name, so clearly I still have something left to give," she grinned. The rover pecked Amberle on the lips once, twice before whispering an "I love you" and a "happy birthday, my princess" softer than she ever imagined she could. She kissed her once more before sinking between her princess's legs and lavishing her with her tongue and fingers, never letting go of Amberle's hand. 

Two orgasms later Amberle found herself so sensitive she had to tap on Eretria's knuckles to get the girl's attention. 

When Eretria looked up she found a beautiful, sweaty woman with eyes struggling to stay open. She removed herself from between Amberle's legs and kissed her softly on the lips before getting out of bed and blowing out the candles. She climbed back in, and curled into Amberle's side, whispering soft words of love. At Amberle's insistence that she should give her just fifteen minutes to regain some energy, she promised Amberle they would spend all morning in bed together. Within minutes the princess was asleep and the rover not far behind her.


End file.
